


Off The Clock

by helsinkibaby



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, Het, Office Sex, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tim knows they shouldn't be doing this. He just doesn't care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle Prompt Stack 2 :  
> Off The Clock, Justified, Rachel Brooks/Tim Gutterson, boss, desk, order

There are, Tim knows, a lot of good reasons why he shouldn't be doing what he's doing. 

Fucking a friend is, at the best of times, a bad idea. 

Fucking a work colleague, even worse than that. 

When they're both at the same time, more yet when that colleague is now his boss?

Tim knows he's reached a Raylan Givens level of fuck-ups of epic proportions. 

The thing is though?

He really doesn't care. 

Not when he's standing behind Rachel, who's bent over her desk - well, Art's desk, because it's always going to be Art's desk, for both of them, but he doesn't really want to think of Art when they're doing this, so. They're the last two in the office, luckily, so no-one is there to see the way her hands are braced on the desk, locked at the elbows, the way his fingers grip her hips as he moves inside her, long slow thrusts that are as tortuously pleasurable for her as they are for him. 

Even though there's no-one around to hear her, she's quiet in a place where the walls have ears, the only clues to how she's feeling coming in a series of hisses and gasps and the scratch of her nails on the smooth wood of the desk. He works out that she's close when those sounds disappear altogether and he feels her start to tremble. He moves one hand around, slides it down between her legs and that's all it takes; she throws her head back and gasps his name, a strangled curse following it and then she can't speak at all. 

His own release isn't long in coming and he slumps forward, spent, presses a kiss to her shoulder through the material of her blouse. When she's able to move, she turns and loops her arms around his neck like he's the only thing holding her up. Her bottom lip is swollen and he can see actual teeth marks where she was biting down. He recognises why they're there instantly and the knowledge of how close she was to screaming his name - and he knows he can make her, he's done it before - is enough to make him half hard all over again. 

He knows better to go for an encore, contents himself with a kiss, deep and dirty. Her fingernails scrape against the skin at the back of his neck and he pulls her close against him, feels her lips curve as she feels the effect she's having on him. 

She's the one who breaks the kiss, smiles up at him in a way she never would if they were on the clock. Still, it's her boss voice she uses when she says, "Take me home." 

They may be off the clock but there's only one response to that order. 

"Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
